Innocent or otherwise
by Robmeister2010
Summary: An explicit photo sent to the wrong phone reveals something Penny wasn't expecting...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This will probably be a two parter. By the way, I have a TBBT website which you are more than welcome to contribute to. Ask in reviews or PM for the link. On with the Shenny…**

It had all started off so innocently. A topless photo for her boyfriend. If only she'd not scrolled too far down on the contacts list…

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Topless Penny!

Penny bit her lip, preparing for a lecture. She opened the door.

"Sheldon, before you say anything, that photo was supposed to go to Leonard." Penny said getting in first.

"And yet it found its way onto my phone. You have earnt yourself a third strike for unacceptable behaviour." Sheldon informed her.

"Fine. I guess I've been running the gauntlet for a while." Penny sighed.

"Untiil you undertake the course, you are no longer welcome at apartment 4A." Sheldon informed her.

"But Leonard lives there! He's my boyfriend!" Penny argued.

"Perhaps you would like to explain why you have been banished from the apartment?" Sheldon countered. Penny sighed.

"Alright Sheldon. But I'm not taking your stupid course. What if I clean your apartment?" Penny offered.

"Pah! Have you seen the state of your own apartment?!" Sheldon asked incredulously.

"Fine…I'll clean my own apartment!" Penny replied.

"Now this I have to see." Sheldon replied.

"And if I do it…I get that strike removed yeah?" she asked.

"As removed as your top was in that photo." Sheldon replied. Penny blushed a little.

"You don't have to keep going on about it. It's not like I sent it to you on purpose." Said Penny.

"Who knows with you?" Sheldon asked. Penny glared at him.

"Yes that's right Sheldon. I sat here, I was bored, and I thought, 'I know what I'll do, I'll send Sheldon a picture of my tits!' I mean everyone knows how into sex and breasts you are." Penny replied.

"Sarcasm?" he asked.

"Yes Sheldon." She sighed.

"Very well. You may begin." Sheldon replied moving past her and sitting in 'his' chair.

"What, now? I was going to have a bath." Penny said.

"I think this mess is more important." Said Sheldon.

"You don't think I can do it do you?" Penny asked.

"I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt." Sheldon replied.

"Oh I won't just clean this apartment. I'll make it so clean you'll want to go home and clean yours afterwards!" Penny replied.

"My apartment is already clean." Sheldon informed her.

"You wait!" Penny said. It got to 2 am.

"Sheldon? Hey Sheldon!" Penny nudged him.

"Danger, danger!" Sheldon cried waking up suddenly.

"It's 2 am. I'm finished." Penny replied. Sheldon glanced at his watch, and then at the room.

"Have I walked into some kind of parallel universe? Penny, this apartment looks…tidy!" Sheldon gasped. Penny giggled triumphantly.

"Thank you Sheldon. Now you have to do something for me." Penny replied.

"Leave your apartment?" Sheldon guessed.

"Well yes…but you have to delete that picture from your phone. I'm not turning into your personal slave being blackmailed with it." Said Penny.

"Penny, how could you suggest I would do that?" Sheldon asked.

"Does panty piñata remind you of anything?" Penny suggested.

"Point well made Penny. I will remove the picture." Said Sheldon pulling his phone out. Penny watched the screen as the photo appeared.

"Hmm, I wonder if I should send it to anyone?" Sheldon asked.

"Don't you dare!" Penny warned.

"You know, I think Kripke would particularly enjoy it." Said Sheldon. Penny scrunched up her face.

"Eww! I don't want him touching himself while looking at that, I feel sick!" Penny moaned.

"Penny, I am sure you are well aware you form quite the masturbatory fantasy for a lot of males." Sheldon informed her.

"Even you?" Penny smirked. Sheldon went quiet and stood up.

"I don't think it would be appropriate to answer that." Sheldon replied. Penny fell over the couch in shock.

"Sheldon! You…you haven't?" she asked.

"It's your own fault Penny. I only have a certain amount of Kolinar." Sheldon replied.

"Oh…my…god!" Penny whispered open mouthed.

"Incidentally…it would be far better for me if you would refrain from wearing tight shorts and tops. It is most distracting." Sheldon informed her.

"But…you're Homo Novus! I don't understand! Hey…you _are_ going to delete that picture right?" Penny asked.

"Maybe…maybe not." Sheldon smiled heading for the door.

"Sheldon! I want that photo deleted! Sheldon, come back here damnit!" Penny cried chasing him over to 4A.

"You mess with power beyond your control, you get undesirable results." Sheldon smiled before closing the door on her. Penny went back to 4B in a daze. Sheldon Cooper had a deal. And the deal was her! Penny closed her door and looked around.

"I can't believe I did all this and he turns out to be a filthy perv!" Penny hissed to herself. Although she had to admit…the apartment did look nice. Just then her phone went off.

_It's 2 am. You've inherited another strike for disturbing my REM sleep. You are back at three strikes. Doctor Sheldon Cooper._

"Oh that's the way you want to play it Moonpie? Two can play at this game!" Penny said heading into the bedroom. She found her sluttiest dress and put it on before snapping a picture with her phone.

_Here you go pervert! Check this out Mr Homo Novus fraud! Penny. X_

Penny put her phone on the table and pulled the band from her hair allowing it to spill naturally down her shoulders. Just then her phone went off.

_With great power comes great responsibility. Doctor Sheldon Cooper._

Her phone went off again.

_I enjoyed your picture by the way. Doctor Sheldon Cooper._

Penny tapped out a response.

_Have you morphed into Howard? You were supposed to hate the pic, not enjoy it! Penny. X_

Penny shook her head in disbelief. Just what had happened to Whackadoodle to cause this change? Her phone went off again.

_On the contrary. If Amy looked like that I would be far more attracted to the concept of coitus. Doctor Sheldon Cooper._

Penny swallowed hard. He thought she was attractive? Was she having some hideous dream?


	2. Breaking Homo Novus

**A/N Thanks for the feedback. This will probably be longer than the two parts I originally planned. Enjoy…**

Penny got herself ready for bed and climbed under the duvet. She ran back through her mind what had occurred in such a small space of time. Doctor Whackadoodle had a deal afterall! She reached across for her phone. She took a deep breath and tapped away on the pad.

_The Homo Novus is all just an act isn't it? You're a dirty perv Moonpie! ;) Penny X_

Penny smiled as she sent the message. It was now 2.30 am and she didn't even expect a reply until morning, but her phone went off proving her wrong.

_Homo Novus is how I have been since I was a teenager. You are different. Doctor Sheldon Cooper._

Penny raised an eyebrow in surprise. Different?

_Define 'different'. Penny. X_

Penny waited a little impatiently and her phone went off again.

_You are well aware how aesthetically pleasing you are. Doctor Sheldon Cooper._

Penny smiled. She'd known all her life she was pretty, and she'd used it to get more than her fair share of guys into bed. She'd got free drinks at bars, she'd even slept with a director once in return for a role. Although the bastard had cast someone else as soon as he'd got what he wanted.

_Penny, it is almost 2.30 am. We should be engaging in REM sleep. Doctor Sheldon Cooper._

Penny smiled again. She tapped away her response.

_You expect me to sleep now? I just found out Homo Novus has a deal! Penny. X_

She placed her phone beside her and turned onto her side. She really needed to get some money for a new mattress. This one was totally rubbish. She'd done well to save up money. But she had another plan for that. She was going to shut up Whackadoodle by finally getting the check engine light fixed. She smiled again at the thought of how many times he'd been in her car. She had a feeling she would somehow miss it when it was fixed. It was like she got a thrill out of bugging him.

_Penny, we must refrain from these messages. Leonard is hammering on my wall complaining about the noise of the text alert and trying to quote roommate agreement clauses. What a fool. Doesn't he know I wrote the document? Doctor Sheldon Cooper._

Penny giggled again. She ran a hand through her hair and yawned. Then she thought she'd try her luck.

_Come over and see me. Then we don't have to text. Penny. X_

She half expected him not to take her up on her offer, but sure enough, when she strained her ears, she heard three soft taps, the name Penny, and two further cycles. She rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed and went to the door and opened it.

"Hey Moonpie." She smiled.

"Penny, for the thousandth time, only Meemaw can call…" Sheldon trailed off as he took in the sight of her in her pyjamas. Skin tight pyjamas. He licked his lips. Penny giggled.

"What's happened to you?" she asked curiously, tilting her head to the side in wonder.

"It's your fault for that picture you sent me!" he replied defensively.

"You said you liked it." She smiled.

"Yes. Yes I did." He replied. He hung his head down. Pennys smile faulted. She'd broken Homo Novus. And she felt terrible.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased you. Do you want me to make you something to drink befor e you go to bed?" she asked. Sheldon let out a long sigh.

"Hey. What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Penny, I must return to my room. For both our sakes." He said quietly, and turned on his heel and headed back to 4A.

"Sheldon?" she whispered, but he closed the door without responding to her. Penny closed her door and sighed. She'd broken him. And she'd broken him bad. She headed back to her bed. She replaced her phone on her bedside table and curled up under the duvet. What started out as an accidental misspent message had somehow snowballed into something else. And she wasn't atall sure how he was coping now. She'd been too interested in her own bit of fun to think of how he felt. She felt guilty. And now she felt sad.

"I'm sorry Moonpie." She whispered to herself softly before she finally fell asleep. The next morning she awoke and got out of bed. She'd decided she was going to do the right thing. She was going to sit Sheldon down, tell him she was sorry, and offer to make spaghetti and hot dogs. That always was his favourite. She got dressed and headed over to 4A.

"Hey Leonard. Is Sheldon about?" she asked putting her head round the door.

"He's gone weird again." Leonard replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Penny coming all the way in and closing the door.

"He was up half the night texting and when I woke up this morning there was a note on the desk telling me he's gone away for a while. You know Sheldon. Always weird." Leonard shrugged.

"He's gone?" Penny whispered.

"On the bright side…it means you and me have the place to ourselves." He grinned.

"Ugh! Can't you think of anything else?" she asked opening the door and walking out, slamming it behind her. She hurried over to her apartment and into her room, grabbing her phone and dialling his number.

_This is Doctor Sheldon Cooper BS MS MA PHD and SCD. I'm not willing to talk to anyone at the moment. You may leave a message if you wish, but don't expect a reply. I need time by myself. Doctor Sheldon Cooper._

Penny rubbed her face in confusion as she waited for the beep.

"Sheldon? It's me. I don't know where you've gone. Sheldon, if you get this message, please get back to me. I'm worried about you. You can call anytime. I miss you."

Penny hung up and slumped down onto her bed.

"What have I done?" she whispered.


	3. Locating Sheldon

The rest of the day went past and despite several checks of her phone Sheldon had not responded to her. Penny opened her laptop and looked hopefully at the list of emails. 2 unread emails. One from a casting director. The other spam. Penny sighed sadly. She deleted the spam, and couldn't bring herself to open the other one. She couldn't focus on an audition. Not at the moment.

"Where are you Sheldon?" she whispered to herself. She opened up an email box.

_To: Doctor Sheldon Cooper_

_From: Penny Queen_

_Subject: Moonpie!_

_My dearest Sheldon,_

_You have no idea how upset I was this morning when I went over to see you and Leonard told me you had gone. I was tempted to ring your mother to ask if you had returned to Texas, but then if you haven't she will get worried, as would your Meemaw._

_Sheldon, I am so sorry if I upset you with my actions. You have no idea how shocked I was seeing the change in you. I was truthful when I said that first picture was meant for Leonard. I never would have sent you something like that deliberately, right out of the blue._

_But when you said you liked the picture…I don't know what happened to me but I was so surprised. I've always thought of you as Homo Novus. Dare I admit it…it excited me. You made me feel special and wanted. For something more than just how good I am in bed._

_I never told you this, but the day we first met you were the one I saw first. I called you a beautiful mind, do you remember? Of course you do, eidetic memory afterall. I ended up with Leonard because I always thought you weren't interested in things like that. Do you have any idea how things would be different if I knew then what I know now?_

_Why couldn't you tell me that first day you thought I was attractive? Or are you just stubborn and didn't want to admit it? Maybe you thought I would be a distraction to your work. I know you care for Science, and I am confident you will one day win that Nobel Prize._

_I've been thinking about you all day, hoping you would email me, respond to my voice message, anything. Sheldon, I really need to hear your voice. Just to know you're OK. Please Sheldon._

_I hope at the very least you are keeping yourself safe, wherever you are residing. Just please think about contacting me. Just to let me know you're OK. I'm begging you Sheldon. Please._

_You can contact me any time, day or night._

_Penny. X_

Penny hit the send button and sighed heavily. She really hoped, with her whole heart, he would read her message and respond. She opened her phone and browsed through the gallery. She set her sights on a picture of him and thumbed it softly.

"Please Sheldon. Talk to me." She sighed. She curled up in a ball and drifted off to sleep thinking of her favourite tall physicist. It was early hours of the morning when she stirred and opened her emails.

_1 unread message._

_From: Dr Sheldon Cooper_

_To: Penny Queen_

_Subject: RE: Moonpie!_

Penny turned over so quick she nearly fell clean off the bed. He'd answered her! She quickly opened the message expectantly.

_Penny,_

_I am safe._

_Doctor Sheldon Cooper._

Penny closed the message down. That was it? Three words? Was that all he would indulge her with? Tears started to fill up her eyes. Did he hate her that much?

"Sheldon." She whispered quietly. She wiped her eyes. She closed the lid of her laptop and placed it on the floor, spreading herself out across the entirety of the bed. Never before had her bed felt so lonely. Never before had she ever wanted her crazy whackadoodle laying on the bed with her. But now she wanted nothing more. Just to hold him. To tell him everything was OK. To let him know she didn't mind that he thought of her like that. She climbed off the bed and walked through into her living room. She sighed as she saw just how tidy her apartment still looked. She'd done that for him. And now he wasn't even here. She didn't even know where. She sank down into the couch and folder her arms around her, holding herself tight. She wasn't cold. She just held herself and sighed.

_Penny: So you're one of those beautiful mind genius guys?_

_Sheldon: Yeah._

_Sheldon: That's where I sit._

_Penny: So sit next to me._

_Penny: I slipped in the shower and I think I dislocated my shoulder._

Penny shook her head as tears fell down her face at the memories of their times together.

"Where are you Sheldon?" she whispered to herself. Suddenly her eyebrows shifted upwards. Where would Sheldon go when he was upset?

"His office!" she cried jumping out of the couch. She grabbed her keys off the table and ran down the stairs and out into the car park. She raced as fast as she could to drive to the University car park. A few scattered lights were on of employees working late, or early, she couldn't tell which. She raced through the front door and ran down the corridor to where she had once seen his office door. There it was. The name plate she was looking for:

Doctor Sheldon Cooper. BS MS MA PHD SCD.

She tapped softly on the door.

"Sheldon, I know you're in there!" she whispered. No response. She eased the door open slowly. Sure enough when she put her head round the door, there he was. Slumped fast asleep over his desk, a barrage of equations scribbled on several white boards all around his office. Penny let out a deep sigh of relief. Her first thought was to go Junior Rodeo on his ass for scaring her like that, but by the time she'd made it round his desk, she couldn't bring herself to feel any kind of anger. She just sighed and watched him sleeping peacefully. She bit her lip softly and leant down beside him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.


	4. Angry Sheldon

"Sheldon wake up." She whispered softly after a moment. Sheldon remained fast asleep. Penny sighed and glanced up at the white boards. Clearly he'd been trying to avoid the whole situation with work. He looked like he had enough work on those boards for an entire physics convention. She wondered if in the mixture of squiggles, symbols and letters, there was an equation that explained how the universe started. She moved to a board and placed her hand up against one of the boards, the wheel underneath it squeaking.

"Danger! Danger!" Sheldon cried waking up suddenly. He glanced up at her and literally fell clean off his chair and ended up on the floor.

"Sweetie, calm down, it's just me!" said Penny.

"My equations! What are you doing to my equations?!" he cried untangling himself from his chair that was now tipped up on its side and across his legs.

"I was just looking. Sheldon, I'm so glad I found you." Penny sighed with relief.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked staring at her looking panicked.

"I had a feeling you might be here." Said Penny.

"It didn't occur to you that I might want to be alone? That I might not want you waltzing into my office in the early hours of the morning?!" Sheldon asked.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry!" Penny said softly.

"Get out. I mean it Penny. Get out." He cried pointing to the door.

"Why are you being like this?" Penny asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm not being like anything! I would like you to leave my office." Sheldon replied.

"Let me help you up…" Penny said.

"NO!" Sheldon yelled, causing her to startle backwards.

"Sheldon, don't yell at me!" she whispered.

"I want to be left alone! Why is that so hard for you to understand?" he asked.

"What's there to understand Sheldon? You just disappear one morning and I'm not supposed to care? I was just supposed to say 'Well, no Sheldon. Never mind, I'm sure he'll turn up when he wants a ride somewhere!'? Maybe that works with a parallel Sheldon in a parallel universe but not here!" Penny cried.

"Don't talk to me about infinite Sheldons in infinite universes. You have no clue what you are talking about. You are a failed actress who is barely holding onto a job as a waitress! You are constantly behind on your rent and bills, you engage in sex with Leonard and in return he pays your biills. You are a common whore." Sheldon growled.

"Well fuck you Sheldon! I don't know why I even bothered coming here! You arrogant jackass!" Penny yelled back. Sheldon got to his feet and righted his chair.

"I want you to leave me alone. I don't want you coming to my office. I don't want you emailing me. I don't want you texting me. Leave me alone. Like I have been since I was a teenager!" he growled. Penny was half way across the office about to storm out when she heard the last part of his speech and froze before turning back round.

"Is this what this is about? You don't want to accept you might actually like someone so you want to scare them away by acting like a complete jackass?!" Penny asked.

"I don't need you. I don't need anyone. I've spent my whole life by myself and I will continue to do so. I don't need feelings and emotions distracting me from my ultimate goal. The Nobel Prize." Sheldon replied. That was it. Penny finally snapped.

"You arrogant…egotistical…self-centred…horrible…bastard!" Penny replied moving closer to him with each word until she was standing right in front of him, gazing up into his blank expression. He towered over her using his superior height and fixed her with a glare. A moment of silence passed between them, and he watched her, as if analysing whether she was going to back down and leave him alone as he had requested.

"I believe I asked you to leave my office." He said with a blank stare after a moment.

"I cannot believe I came here in the middle of the night! I've actually been worried about you! Why did I even bother? You don't like me. You don't like anyone. You're an emotionless robot who couldn't care about anyone." Penny spat.

"I don't need you or anyone else." Sheldon replied.

"I can't believe you! You're so fixated on science you don't care about anything or anyone else. You'd stand on your own Meemaw and trample her into the ground if it got you closer to your poxy Nobel Prize!" Penny spat.

"Don't you bring my Meemaw into this!" Sheldon growled getting angry.

"What do you think she would say if she saw you acting like this? You don't care about people, you're so up your own ass you can't stop for one second and think about how what you do affects everyone else!" Penny yelled back.

"I'm warning you Penny!" he growled.

"You're warning me?" she scoffed.

"Don't push me Penny!" he warned her.

"What are you going to do Sheldon? Banish me from your office like you do your apartment?" she challenged.

"As if that would be any good, you are so incapable of following direction you would just waltz back in here the moment you felt like it." Sheldon replied.

"Fuck you Sheldon! Fuck you!" she yelled.

"I do not care for that language Penny. Now leave my office this instant!" he ordered.

"I hope your Meemaw never gets to see you like this. She'd be so disappointed in you." Penny whispered. Sheldon let out a roar and lunged at her, pinning her to the wall.

"I told you to leave my Meemaw out of this! Why can you not leave me alone? You're like a disease with no cure!" he hissed. Penny momentarily froze in a mixture of shock and surprise.

"Look at you Sheldon. What's happened to you?" she whispered.

"You wouldn't understand. I need you to leave. Penny, I have tried pushing you away, now I am asking…no pleading…just leave me alone." Sheldon replied. He glared at her before closing his eyes. When he opened them tears started to spill out and roll down his cheeks.

"Leave me alone Penny. I'm begging you." He whispered battling to keep his emotions in check.


	5. The important talk

Pennys face softened and there was a silence between them for what seemed an eternity. Penny managed to free one of her arms and brought her hand up to the side of his face.

"Don't cry." She whispered, causing more tears to involuntarily spill down his cheeks.

"I am at a loss to know how to deal with this." He finally whispered.

"Feelings terrify you don't they?" she guessed.

"When you have spent your entire adult life avoiding them, to have someone like you remind you that you're no different to everyone else…it changes everything you think about." Sheldon replied.

"I'm a little scared too you know." Said Penny. Sheldon rose an eyebrow in surprise.

"Why would you be scared? You are the social expert. None of this should scare you." Sheldon replied.

"I'm scared about this whole situation. I'm Leonards girlfriend…and yet when you said you liked my picture…that excited me. And it shouldn't have." Penny explained.

"You feel as if you are cheating on Leonard?" Sheldon guessed. Penny scoffed.

"Sheldon, you have no idea what has been going on in my head recently. You would give me my third strike and exclude me from your social circle." Penny sighed.

"It is difficult for me. Do you know what it's like to realise you're no different to the sex crazed Neanderthals you have judged and dispised your entire adult life?" Sheldon asked. Penny shook her head.

"You're not a sex crazed Neanderthal. You experienced something new and it scared you. I get that." Penny said softly. Sheldon pulled an anti bacterial wipe from his pocket andwiped the drying tears from his face, moving to slump down into his chair. Penny let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding at the sudden freedom of personal space she had, and pushed gently off the wall.

"Sheldon I'm sorry about what I said about your Meemaw. I was scared, and upset, and angry." Penny replied.

"My Meemaw is very dear to me. I'm sorry for shouting at you." Sheldon replied, dropping his head into his hands. A short silence passed.

"Would you like me to go?" Penny guessed. Sheldon stayed silent.

"I'll take a seat." Penny said finally and made for the chair.

"Penny?" Sheldon called, causing her to spin round to face him before she'd even got sat down.

"I'm sorry for what has occurred between us. I should never have allowed this to effect me like it has. You must be disgusted with me." Sheldon sighed. Penny finally sunk down into the chair.

"Disgusted? Sheldon, I'm the one you should be disgusted by. I called you a perv…I used your Meemaw to try and upset you in an argument. I'm a terrible person." Penny sighed.

"You are nothing like that. This is my fault. I assure you Penny I will do whatever it takes to mend what has occurred." Sheldon said.

"Do you want to mend it?" Penny asked. Sheldon glanced over at her in confusion.

"Is it so bad to feel like you want another person?" Penny continued.

"Maybe not for you. But that's not me. I sicken myself wit what I have become." Sheldon replied. He placed his arms folded across his desk and propped his head on them, hi eyes fixed on her.

"It's not something to be ashamed of. I thought you liked me. And I liked that." Penny replied.

"I do like you. That's the problem. I should never have allowed whatever this is to occur. As you have previously stated, you are Leonards girlfriend. I am also in a relationship agreement with Amy Farrah Fowler. And here I am like a love sick jerk lusting after my roommates girlfriend and my best friend." Said Sheldon.

"I'm your best friend?" Penny asked in surprise.

"Never doubt that Penny." He replied still looking directly at her.

"But is that all you want to be? Friends?" Penny asked.

"It's all I can be. Penny, I am terrified of the idea of coitus and you…well you're not." Sheldon said trying not to offend her.

"You said you were not closing the door on the possibility with Amy. Remember?" Penny asked.

"I have an eidetic memory. I remember what colour shoelaces I was wearing on my first pair of shoes." Sheldon replied.

"Red?" Penny guessed.

"You've been talking to my mother." Sheldon replied

"No. I just happen to notice you have a lot of red things. Like the Flash." Penny shrugged.

"The Flash costume was designed to be red. That is not my personal choice." Sheldon replied.

"I like blue." Penny added.

"Yet you have so many things in pink?" Sheldon asked curiously.

"OK, maybe I should be more honest. I like the blue in you." Penny replied.

"I am wearing a green and grey two shirt ensemble with plaid brown trousers?" Sheldon scrunched his face up in confusion.

"Did you really just use the word ensemble?" Penny asked, a small smile pulling at her lips.

"What's your point Penny?" he asked.

"The point is…I meant the blue in your eyes. I like your eyes. Did you know that sometimes when I'm upset I look into your eyes, even when you're failing miserably in your attempts to comfort me with a pat on the back and a 'there there', that somehow staring into them makes me feel calm somehow? You have beautiful eyes Sheldon." Penny whispered.

"You know, in 1962 a scientist…"

"Oh god, not a scientist story!" Penny groaned covering her face with her hands.

"I do not care to be interrupted Penny." Sheldon said indignantly.

"Sheldon, we're getting off topic." Penny said looking back at him.

"Penny…I was surprised by an excerpt from your earlier email. May I question you on it?" Sheldon asked.

"Go ahead." Penny replied sitting further forward in the chair to be more attentive.

"You said that when you met Leonard and I for the first time, I was the one you saw first. That was confusing for two reasons." Sheldon informed her.

"Why?" Penny asked.

"Firstly, Leonard being of a more similar height to you, it would make sense that your eyes, being at a level associated with a comfortable head position, would see Leonard before me with my superior height advantage. Secondly…Leonard is someone girls find attractive…for whatever bizarre reason, I do not buy into the laws of attraction, and do not pretend to, the point is…Leonard would surely have been your choice despite your perceived lack of interest from me?" Sheldon asked.

"Attraction is based in the eyes of the beholder Sheldon. I though you were more attractive than Leonard, hence to me you were the more attractive." Penny replied.

"Fascinating." Sheldon replied. He glanced sideways.

"Sheldon, if you start writing equations for it on your whiteboard when I'm trying to have a conversation with you, so help me god, I will go Nebraska on your ass!" Penny said firmly.

"I am glad that we are able to undertake conversations given our current situation." Sheldon replied.

"Can I ask you something Sheldon?" Penny asked.

"Your question is moot. By asking me if you can ask something…"

"Sheldon!" Penny groaned.

"I do not care for the interruptions when I am in the middle of speaking." Sheldon replied.

"Sheldon, just listen to me! I want…I want to know if…well…if you would have the same reaction if…well if Amy was to…send you a picture." Penny hung her head down, almost frightened of the answer.

"No." Sheldon answered immediately.

"No? That quick? You don't even have to think about it?" Penny asked looking back up at him.

"Again…no." Sheldon replied.

"So it wasn't just that you saw a topless pic. It was the fact it was me?" Penny asked. Sheldon swallowed hard.

"Yes." He answered quietly.

"And that scares you?" Penny asked.

"I have never acted in such a way before." Sheldon replied.

"I know you haven't. Can I tell you something to help ease your mind?" asked Penny.

"Go on." Sheldon replied.

"I like that you liked it." Penny said softly, then stared at the floor, feeling herself blush.

"You don't think I'm the dirty perv you suggested in your text message then?" Sheldon asked. Penny shook her head and glanced back up at him.

"No Sheldon. I think you're a frightened little man who hasn't been exposed to such things, and it scares you." Penny replied.

"I am hardly a little man. I am exceeding 6 foot." Sheldon replied indignantly.

"Yet you feel small and scared. Your feelings scare you. Sheldon…how can I convince you that you shouldn't be scared of it?" she asked.

"Penny, you don't understand." Sheldon sighed.

"So make me understand." She challenged.


	6. The much needed conversation

"Penny…being attracted to someone is perfectly normal. For everyone else. Not for me." Sheldon whispered softly after a moment.

"I don't want you to be scared. Attraction is nice." Penny replied.

"I have spent my entire adult life ignoring it. Using Science as my main focus. Now my eidetic memory won't stop replaying that picture in my head." Sheldon sighed.

"You don't have to be scared about that. It's like…a new experiment. Think of it like that." Penny assured him.

"In none of my science experiments do I think the things I am at this point in time." Sheldon replied.

"Like what?" asked Penny.

"I cannot reveal that. You would be disgusted with me." Sheldon sighed.

"How bad can it be?" Penny asked. Sheldon glanced at her, as if she was challenging him.

"OK Penny. What if I was to tell you that before I went to sleep I masturbated and imagined it was your hand instead of my own?" Sheldon asked. Pennys mouth fell open and Sheldon sat back in his chair.

"I told you that you would be disgusted with me. I have become as much of a pervert as Wolowitz before he met Bernadette. I sicken myself." Said Sheldon.

"I'm not disgusted. I'm pleased that you're opening up to me. I want to know what's going on in that head of yours." Penny replied.

"Even that I did it twice?" Sheldon asked.

"No wonder I have cramp in my hand." Penny chuckled. Sheldon turned away from her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. Sheldon, I really don't want you to be upset by this. We can work this out. Together. You just have to trust me. Do you trust me Sheldon?" she asked hopefully.

"I am drawn to the circumstance where you asked me that before I tried your cookies. I burnt my tongue and couldn't taste anything for 24 hours." Sheldon replied. Penny blushed.

"I should have let them cool first. But you have to admit they were nice when you tried them when they were cold. You said they were almost as nice as my Spaghetti and hot dogs!" said Penny.

"Admittedly they did taste…satisfactory." Sheldon shrugged.

"Satisfactory? You said they were delicious!" Penny cried.

"Maybe they were." Sheldon replied. There was a small silence.

"Sheldon…this is really important to me. I don't want to lose you in my life. I need you to know that you can trust me. I need you to feel like you can open up to me and talk to me about anything that's worrying you. Even if it's something explicit like me giving you a hand." Penny smiled.

"I should not be thinking about such things." Sheldon informed her.

"But you are. And if I'm OK with it then what or who are you really hurting?" Penny asked.

"Leonard and Amy." Sheldon replied. Pennys head sunk to the floor.

"Yeah. I know." She sighed.

"I should engage in REM sleep. I am sorry to have troubled you with this conversation Penny. I will try my best to work this out in my own way." Sheldon informed her. He moved from his desk and pulled out a large box.

"What's in there?" Penny asked, her curiosity peeked.

"I believe the store called it a 'camp bed'. I can hardly sleep on my desk." Sheldon replied.

"You could go home?" Penny suggested.

"I need time away from home." Sheldon replied.

"Then you could come to my home. I can take the couch. I can't deal with another round of the tall man from Cornwall." Penny sighed.

"Thank you for your offer, but I will decline. I will be fine here. I can get extra work done if I am already at my office when I wake." Said Sheldon.

"But Sheldon!" Penny sighed, disappointed he was ignoring the situation between them and wouldn't talk to her.

"Penny, I must ask that you leave. I need to engage in REM sleep and I do not have many hours left." Sheldon replied pulling the bed from the box.

"Aha! Wait! What about an interruption in your schedule? You can't have your favourite breakfast cereal if you're already at work?" Penny asked hopefully. Sheldon rolled his eyes at her.

"Penny, I'm a genius with a 187 IQ. You don't think I thought to bring cereal with me?" he asked.

"Alright Sheldon. I guess I should let you sleep. I just wish you would talk to me." She sighed standing from the chair and making for the door.

"Penny?" he called. She turned to look at him.

"Thank you for your time." He replied. He fixed eyes with her for a moment, then turned his attention to assembling the bed. Penny watched from the door for a moment before making her way out into the corridor. She paced along the lonely corridors until she was back in the car park and climbed into the drivers seat of her car. She let out a long sigh as she closed the door.

"I wish you'd come home with me Sheldon." She whispered to herself. Sheldon meanwhile lay down on the camp bed.

"Good lord! How am I supposed to sleep on this all night?" he asked himself. He spent the next twenty minutes tossing and turning before he heard his office door open slowly. He turned over to see what it was.

"Penny?" he asked in confusion.

"I couldn't go home and leave you here. If you won't come home with me then I will stay here. It's your choice Sheldon." Penny said softly.

"But Penny…" he trailed off as Penny knealt down beside his bed.

"I'll lay down here next to you. If you want to talk…I'll be here." Penny said laying on the floor next to his bed. Half an hour passed and Sheldon turned over on the uncomfortable bed for what felt like the millionth time. He looked across at Penny who was fast asleep, right beside him where she promised she'd be.

_She looks so peaceful sitting there. She really is a beautiful young woman. I don't know what she's done to me. Why can I not think of anything else?_

Sheldon tentatively reached out a hand and lightly brushed some of her blonde hair out of her eyes.


	7. Small steps

Sheldon watched as she stirred slightly in her sleep, holding herself. Sheldon deduced she was cold, and reached behind him for a spare blanket. He placed it over her to keep her warm. Unconsciously Penny sighed in her sleep and pulled the blanket closer to her. Sheldon turned back over yet again and sighed. This woman was changing his whole life. He could see the sun coming up and looked up at the clock on the wall.

"6.00 am. This is ridiculous." He sighed and climbed gently off the camp bed. It was a few minutes later when Penny flicked her eyes open as she was stirred by the sound of a voice. She glanced over towards his desk.

"Dr Jackson, I am thankful you took the time to take my call. I know it is an unsociable hour." Sheldon said softly into his phone. Penny turned over slightly and listened.

"Dr Jackson…I think something terrible has happened. I've become attracted to a female." Sheldon sighed. There was a short pause.

"I don't see that hysterical laughter is appropriate Dr Jackson." Sheldon said indignantly and even Penny had to stifle a giggle. Noone ever expected him to be attracted to anyone.

"Dr Jackson…I seek out your advice as one of my great mentors. You were of great help to me in my teenage years when I was becoming a master of my career choice, and I am hoping you can be of help to me now. I'm desperate. I don't know what to do." Sheldon sighed. Penny almost felt her heart break in two. She wanted so badly to stand up, run over to him, wrap him up in her arms and tell him everything would be OK. Instead she just lay there, allowing the conversation to continue.

"It's not like I even deserve this woman. She is beautiful, she's funny, she's socially outgoing. Yes, I know opposites attract, but it's not like there's a future for us. For one thing she is driven by her biological urges." Said Sheldon on the phone.

_Hey, pot kettle black!_

Penny fought to keep her thought silent.

"She has tried to engage me in conversation already. Dr Jackson…I'm scared. For the first time in my adult life I can openly admit…I'm terrified." Sheldon whispered. Penny whimpered sadly, and Sheldon spun round upon hearing the sound. Penny clenched her eyes closed.

"I will call you back at another time. Goodbye Dr Jackson. And thank you." Said Sheldon before hanging up.

"Penny, don't pretend to be asleep, I clearly heard you whimper whilst eavesdropping on my conversation." Said Sheldon. Penny didn't respond. Sheldon moved over and leant down beside her.

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

"Ow, Sheldon, quit tapping my forehead!" Penny cried pulling away from his clenched fist.

"Oh Penny, what a surprise, you're awake." Sheldon said with a hint of sarcasm. He was getting good at it now.

"Fine, I heard you talking to Dr Jackson. Sheldon…talk to me. It breaks my heart to hear that you're scared because of me." Penny whispered. Sheldon lay back down on the camp bed.

"We should attempt some more sleep before the rest of the employees arrive." Sheldon replied ignoring her request.

"OK." Penny whispered. Sheldon was just settling down to sleep when he froze as he felt Pennys hand rest against his face.

"I'm here for you Sheldon. Whenever you need me." She whispered before pulling her hand away and settling back down to sleep. Sheldon sighed and tried his best to sleep. Three hours passed. Penny awoke and stretched, hearing the hustle and bustle of other colleagues down the corridor. Sheldon was fast asleep. Penny shifted across and stroked his cheek softly, causing him to stir.

"I think your day is starting sweetie." She whispered as Sheldon blinked through tired eyes.

"Already?" he asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so sweetie." She sighed, absent mindedly stroking his cheek with the back of her hand as she watched him yawn.

"I'm so tired." Sheldon admitted.

"Then take the day off. Go home. Get some proper sleep." Penny urged.

"Scientific breakthroughs never took place by people having a sleep in." Sheldon replied.

"Do you even feel awake enough to do anything?" Penny challenged. Sheldon sighed and shook his head.

"Penny, tell me what I need to do." He sighed after a moment.

"About what?" she asked. Sheldon tilted his head to look at her.

"You know what." He whispered. Penny shook her head.

"I don't know Sheldon. I only wish that you weren't so scared of your feelings. What can I do to assure you that everything is OK?" she asked.

"Tell me I'm not crazy for feeling this way." Sheldon whispered.

"You're not crazy. Your mother had you tested remember?" she smiled. Sheldon shook his head.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore." Sheldon sighed.

"Well that makes two of us." Penny sighed.

"I've really messed up." Sheldon whispered.

"How? By being attracted to someone? Sheldon…I'm never going to tell you that you messed up just because of that. You're becoming a human. That's not a bad thing. Not to me it's not. I like that you're attracted to me. I'm…" Penny trailed off.

"You're what?" Sheldon enquired.

"I should shut up. I'm going to upset you." Penny sighed.

"Penny, finish your sentence." He urged. Penny looked at him for a moment, as if trying to figure out if she should be honest.

"I'm attracted to you." She finally admitted. Sheldon stayed silent for a moment.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Penny guessed.

"Penny. I know this situation is frustrating for you. But I just need time to work out what I'm supposed to do." Sheldon replied.

"So you're not entirely horrified at what I said?" Penny asked.

"Penny, I can't fight it any longer." Sheldon replied, propping himself up on one elbow.

"I'm attracted to you. And it's driving me fucking crazy." He admitted. Penny gasped.

"Sheldon! I don't think I've ever heard you curse before!" she said open mouthed.

"Don't tell my mother. She will pray for me." Sheldon replied.

"You're not the only one to feel confused, if that makes you feel any better?" Penny asked.

"Really?" he asked.

"I'm Leonards girlfriend. I shouldn't feel how I do." Penny admitted.

"This is all so new to me. I'm not sure what to make of it." Sheldon sighed.


	8. The Leonard and Amy complexity

"I need to go. A night sleeping on the floor is playing havoc with my back." Penny groaned.

"This camp bed is not exactly comfortable either. Not that I've been able to sleep properly." Sheldon sighed. Penny sighed.

"Why don't you come home Sheldon? You're not going to achieve much today are you?" Penny suggested.

"I suppose not." Sheldon agreed and got to his feet. He moved round to his chair and logged onto his laptop.

"Do you want a lift?" Penny suggested.

"I have something to do first." Sheldon replied. Penny got to her feet and tried to massage the uncomfortable pain in her back.

"Do you know, if it wasn't for the fact I'm on the pill, I'd swear I was pregnant. My back is killing me and my boobs seem bigger." Penny mused out loud.

"Your back pain will be due to sleeping on the floor, as for the size of your breasts…they appear no different since last night." Said Sheldon.

"Last night?" Penny queried.

"The hero always peeks." He reminded her.

"You checked me out while I was sleeping?" Penny asked in amusement.

"Penny, I have made it clear on many occasions about your aesthetic beauty." Sheldon replied.

"Yes you have." Penny replied softly. She made her way around the desk.

"Termination notice? You're not quitting your job are you?" Penny asked in shock.

"I am first and foremost a physicist and this job offers me the opportunity to gain my lifetime ambition of the Nobel Prize. To answer your question, no, I am remaining in my current employment with the university. This is a termination notice for…" Sheldon trailed off.

"For Amy." Penny whispered as she watched him type.

"I feel it is best. Amy is a fine young woman, and doesn't deserve to be locked in a relationship with an adulterer." Sheldon replied.

"You're not an adulterer!" Penny cried.

"Well what would you call it when I'm in a relationship with her and gaining attraction for someone else?" Sheldon asked.

"This is my fault. I never should have sent that first photo without checking who I was sending it to. Stupid phone." Penny sighed.

"In your defence, some of the outfits you choose to wear do not leave much to the imagination anyway." Sheldon replied.

"Sheldon…do you want to hold fire on the agreement termination? Think about it for a while. I mean…I know you care for Amy." Penny said softly. Sheldon paused and tilted his head in her direction.

"Penny, I have never been attracted to anyone in a biological sense. Amy included. Until you came along. Don't you think that means something?" Sheldon asked.

"It means I blew a fuse in that beautiful mind of yours." Penny replied.

"Penny…I am scared of my feelings. That does not mean they are not there…or probably haven't been there long before you sent me that picture." Sheldon countered.

"Do you hate me?" Penny asked quietly.

"Why on earth would you think that?" Sheldon asked.

"Well you were happy being Homo Novus. I feel like I've ruined you. Ruined your very essence of who you are." Penny said quietly.

"Penny, I am good at pretending. In truth, I don't think I've ever felt truly happy. I merely make the best of what I have." Sheldon replied.

"What do you think would make you happy?" Penny asked.

"For starters…for you to stop folding your arms across your chest. It pushes your breasts into a more prominent position and it is most distracting." Sheldon replied. Penny giggled.

"You always know how to make me laugh Sheldon. I like that about you." She smiled.

"I am the resident cut up of our social group." Sheldon replied. Penny thought better than to argue with him. In truth, none of the boys thought he was funny, and neither did Amy and Bernadette in truth. Only she did. And deep down she knew why.

"Well I like that you can make me laugh. Like last week, when I was trying to figure out how much I needed for a grocery purchase and I went to get a calculator. Your voice was in my head telling me I shouldn't be reliant on technology and should use mental arithmetic." Said Penny.

"Well that's crazy Penny. Technology, and in particular its advancement, will help change the way the whole world works and how we understand it." Sheldon replied.

"Maybe I am crazy. But that makes you crazy too." Penny smiled.

"I'm not crazy. My mother had me tested." Said Sheldon.

"Get a retest!" Penny smiled poking her tongue out. Sheldon frowned at her. She loved to annoy him sometimes.

"Have you considered your situation with Leonard?" Sheldon asked after a moment. Pennys smile changed to a depressed frown.

"God Sheldon. I don't know what to do." She sighed.

"We could always…keep this to ourselves." Sheldon suggested.

"What, like an affair?" Penny asked. Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"No Penny. I mean just keep whatever the attraction is between us and you can continue on with your relationship with Leonard." Sheldon replied.

"Is that what you want?" Penny asked.

"Is it what you want?" he asked back.

"I asked first." Said Penny.

"I chose to answer with a question of my own." Sheldon countered.

"Sheldon, we have to be honest with each other before we can be honest with Lemy." Penny replied.

"Lemy?" Sheldon asked.

"Leonard…Amy…Lemy. I heard Bernadette mingle them together and it sounded funny." Penny shrugged.

"Would this have been during an episode of alcohol consumption?" Sheldon guessed.

"Sheldon, you're avoiding the question!" Penny said.

"Rather expertly I might add." Sheldon boasted.

"Sheldon…I'm serious. I need you to be honest with me. Please don't make jokes." Penny said softly. Sheldon finally sighed and rested his head against the back of his chair.

"I can't even begin to imagine why a woman as beautiful as you would have any kind of attraction for a guy like me." He sighed, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see her reaction.

"Don't close your eyes on me. I love seeing those beautiful blue eyes of yours." Penny whispered. Sheldon reluctantly opened them. Penny leaned over him.

"You…Sheldon Cooper…are very attractive. So wipe that thought out of your head. Got it?" she asked.

"You're invading my personal space." Sheldon swallowed hard at her close presence.

"I know. Are you OK with that?" she asked.


	9. Shenny progress and a Lenny talk

**A/N ontheledge, no Penny is not pregnant. I put that in because Penny has back pain (caused by laying on the floor next to Sheldon all night) and she thought her boobs looked bigger (which gave Sheldon the opportunity to remind her the hero always peeks and he perved on her while she was asleep lol). No Pregnancy to wreck the Shenny here…**

Suddenly the door opened.

"Doctor Cooper I…" Dr Gablehauser stood surprised at the door and Penny backed away from the desk and smiled awkwardly.

"Dr Gablehauser." Sheldon greeted standing from his desk.

"Hello…Penny isn't it?" Dr Gablehauser held his hand out and Penny shook it.

"Penny was just visiting to…um…Penny, why were you visiting me again?" Sheldon asked. Penny cast him a glare.

_Thanks Sheldon! Leave me to come up with the excuse why don't you?_

"Sheldon was showing me some of his formulae." Penny attempted. Sheldon shook his head. Noone was going to buy that.

"Right. Dr Cooper…I need that paper you said would be ready yesterday. Is it complete?" he asked.

"I will have it to you by the end of the day." Sheldon replied.

"Good. Goodbye Penny, nice to see you again." He smiled and left.

"Showing you some of my formulae? You seriously thought he would buy that?" Sheldon asked mockingly.

"Hey, I could have said we were having coitus all night!" Penny warned. All the colour drained from Sheldons face and Penny smirked triumphantly.

"I suppose I'd better let you get some work done. I'll see you later?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course. We live right across the hall from each other." Sheldon nodded and turned his attention to his nearest whiteboard. Penny backed out of the room and closed the door behind her. She leant her head against it.

"I'll miss you." She whispered softly. She turned round and leant fully against the office door. Suddenly the door swung open and Penny stumbled backwards.

"Penny, I thought you left?" Sheldon cried in surprise as he caught her to stop her falling over.

"I was um…I…I was…" Penny stammered. Sheldons arms were wrapped around her waist and she found the sensation most distracting.

"I need you to stand up so I can continue on my trip to the bathroom." Sheldon said after a moment.

"You're holding me." Penny observed.

"I have no choice, you are leant against me, if I let you go then you would be on the floor and that would be neither wanted nor gentlemanly conduct." Sheldon replied.

"I like you holding me." Penny whispered after a moment.

"Um…OK." Said Sheldon awkwardly.

"Do you…like…holding me?" Penny asked softly.

"Penny, people will look!" Sheldon said uncomfortably.

"Does that bother you?" Penny asked.

"May I remind you that one of the university's employees is Leonard?" Sheldon asked. Penny sighed.

"Yeah. I know. I just…I like this." Penny whispered rubbing his arms with her hands. Sheldon backed up into his office again and kicked the door closed with one foot.

"You are playing with forces beyond your control Penelope." Sheldon said in a soft growl.

"You hardly ever call me by my full name." Penny whispered in surprise.

"You are pressing me into unusual behaviour." Sheldon replied and leaned forward, trapping her between himself and the door.

"Sheldon, what are you doing?" she asked in surprise.

"Do you have any idea of the kinds of thoughts and images you put inside my head?" he asked softly into her ear.

"Tell me." Penny whispered breathing heavier.

"I would very much like to see the rest of you naked sometime. If you could see yourself clear to endulging me in another photo." Sheldon whispered in her ear.

"For you Sheldon…anything!" Penny whispered.

"Very well Penny. You must leave my office now." He whispered and stepped back from her. Penny turned round to face him.

"That's it? You get me excited and then banish me from your office?" Penny asked raising an eyebrow.

"What would you like me to do?" Sheldon asked. Penny let a whole multitude of answers float through her mind.

"You're right Sheldon. I should go. You take care OK?" she asked. She pushed up off the front door and stood uncomfortably close to him.

"Goodbye Penny." Sheldon whispered anxiously.

"Goodbye Sheldon." She replied biting her lip nervously before turning and opening the door. Sheldon placed his hand on her arm and when she stopped he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She looked back at him and her heart melted at the shy anxious look on his face. She stepped forward and placed her hand against his cheek.

"I'll come back tonight and give you a lift home. Is that OK?" she asked softly. Sheldon nodded uncomfortably. Penny stepped through the door and closed the door behind her.

"Holy crap on a cracker!" she whispered walking down the corridor in a haze. This was getting complicated. Enter more complication:

"Penny?" called a voice. Pennys heart sunk down into her stomach and she painted on her best smile.

"Good morning sweetie." She replied.

"Hey, this is a nice surprise. Were you coming to see me?" Leonard asked.

"Um…of course. Why else would I be here?" she asked.

"Well a visit from my favourite girl…this really is a nice surprise." Leonard smiled. Penny tried her best to smile more, and there was an awkward silence before they ended up outside his office. Leonard opened the door.

"So are you busy?" Penny asked.

"I've always got time for you." Leonard replied. Penny felt even worse.

"So…" Penny said when they'd walked through the door.

"Take your clothes off. I've missed you." Leonard grinned pulling at his shirt. Penny looked at him horrified.

"For god sake Leonard, what are you, a hormonal teenager?" she asked. Leonard slowly let go of his shirt and smartened himself up.

"What's wrong?" Leonard asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Penny snapped brushing her hand softly along the edge of one of his work benches, hoping to look atleast minutely interested in being there.

"You're being distant with me. Come on…what's going on?" Leonard aasked.

"Something must be wrong just because I don't drop my panties the second you ask?" Penny asked.

"What's brought this on?" Leonard asked.

"I'm just sick of being your sex toy." Penny replied bitterly.

"Penny, we haven't had sex in over a week. It's not like I'm asking for it ten times a day. What's wrong?" Leonard asked again.

"Leonard…we have to talk." Penny sighed.


	10. The relationship terminations

**A/N nertooold54, yes Penny and Leonard have had sex in his lab. It occurred in the episode where he explained the theory that the whole world didn't exist and everyone and everything in it was merely a hologram, and showed her the hologram machine which showed the pencil, and the floating earth hologram. Penny responded by saying she would come and visit him more often and telling him to take off his clothes, which is why Leonard here thought she would give him some the moment she walked in lol**

Penny stepped from the room and closed the door behind her. She knew she'd done the right thing breaking up with Leonard. It turned out "It's just not working out" could be used as a general thing, and she hadn't had to say anything about whatever this weird thing with Sheldon was to complete the break up. Leonard had been sad, and even pouted with his puppy eyes look, but Penny had held firm. Now as she headed to the exit of the building, she took a deep breath and headed across the car park to where her car was, secretly thankful Leonard had not seen it and challenged her on why she was parked in Sheldons parking space. She climbed into her car and pulled out her phone.

_Sheldon, I have some news that might interest you. Penny. X_

She placed her phone on the passenger seat beside her and started the car. By the time she'd arrived back home, she'd got to the door of her apartment before her phone went off.

_Have you heard I am the recipient of the latest Nobel Prize? Doctor Sheldon Cooper._

Penny rolled her eyes and smiled. He was always so focused on science. Penny opened her apartment door and stepped in, closing the door behind her. She paced through to her room and sunk down onto her soft luxurious bed.

"Oh beautiful mattress how I've missed you!" she sighed making her interpretation of snow angels without any snow in the duvet. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

"_Penny?" came a familiar voice. Penny flicked her eyes open from her place on the bed._

"_Sheldon. What are you doing here? I said I'd give you a lift home tonight." Penny smiled._

"_I couldn't wait that long to see you. I had to come home and see you." Said Sheldon._

"_Really?" Penny asked._

"_Yes. I can't wait any longer Penny. I wish to engage in coitus." Sheldon informed her. Pennys eyes went wide._

"_Are you kidding me?" she asked. Sheldon shook his head._

"_What are you doing?" she asked as Sheldon knelt on the edge of the bed beside her._

"_I need you." He replied._

"_You do?" she asked._

"_Yes. Brace yourself Penny. I'm going to fuck you now." Sheldon growled._

"HUH!" Penny cried sitting straight up on the bed. She took several breaths in and out as she got reacquainted with her surroundings.

"Well that's new." She whispered to herself brushing a hand through her hair. Secretly she had developed thoughts about Sheldons long slender fingers, and yes she'd once made herself cum in the bath whilst imagining it was his fingers instead of her own sliding in and out of her, but she had never told Leonard and most of all she had never…ever…had a dream about her beloved whackadoodle. She glanced at the clock.

"Four in the afternoon already? How the hell long was I asleep?" she whispered to herself. She knew most of the employees left at five, and Sheldon would still be working at six. Perfect. She could go about 5.30, miss everyone else, and visit Sheldon in his office. She still had the, what for her was exciting, news to tell him…the breakup of Leonard. Her heart started to beat faster as she thought of telling him. The fact she could now send all manner of pictures to him without technically cheating on anyone made her heart beat several times faster.

"Oh god, I'm a goner." Penny sighed as she surrendered to the idea that she had feelings for her crazy whackadoodle.

"I have to have a shower and get changed." She told herself. At precisely 5.45 pm she pulled up in Sheldons parking spot. Sure enough, everyone else had left. She made her way to Sheldons office. She was determined to say what was on her mind which had been running through her mind throughout the ride to the university. She knocked softly on the door and it opened.

"Good evening Penny." Sheldon greeted her.

"Sheldon, I have to talk to you." She whispered. Sheldon stood to one side and she passed. No sooner had he closed the door and turned round was Penny standing mere inches away from him, causing him to back up into the now closed door.

"Sheldon, I have to say this to you right now. I know you are new to all this. If you decide you don't ever want to act on your attraction to me then I will accept that, but I want you to know one thing." Whispered Penny. She held his face in her hands and brushed her lips lightly to his.

"I will always care about you, more than you know. I will never shut you out of my life, so no matter how scared you may be, you can trust me, and I will be in your life however you want me to be. Do you understand what I'm saying?" she asked.

"You changed your lip gloss." Sheldon blurted out. Penny rolled her eyes.

"You couldn't let me have this one moment to get out what I have to say could you?" she asked with a small smile.

"I understand the basis of your statement." Sheldon replied.

"Good. Because I care about you. A lot. You will probably never know how much. Hell, I don't think even I know how much yet. But I know you're not used to all this…I don't want to scare you away from me." Penny whispered.

"You are very understanding. I appreciate that Penny. But Penny, I'm pressed against the door handle and it's hurting my lower back." Sheldon replied. Penny looked apologetic and pulled him away from the door along with her.

"So…do you want to talk about anything, or do you need some time? I don't want to rush you. I know it's a lot for you to take in." Penny replied.

"I took on board what you said about my relationship agreement, and possibly delaying its termination. I have decided to go against your suggestion on this occasion. I may be struggling to deal with my emotions, but nevertheless…they _are_ there. Amy doesn't deserve to put up with that." Sheldon replied.

"I understand Sheldon. I just didn't want you to think I'd forced you into ending things with Amy. I have some news of my own." Penny replied letting him go and moving to stand by his desk. Sheldon moved round the desk and sat down in his chair and waited patiently for her to continue.

"I don't want you to think I'm pressurising you. But I too had the same thoughts about me and Leonard as you've had with you and Amy. I've broken up with him." Penny said.

"I have the relationship termination agreement on my computer. When I hit the send button that would make both of us single." Sheldon replied thoughtfully.

"But Sheldon, listen to me." Said Penny moving closer to him.

"I want you to understand…I'm not pressurising you into anything. I want you to be comfortable in whatever happens from here. OK?" she asked. Sheldon moved his hand over the mouse and clicked.

"Sent." Sheldon informed her.


	11. Sheldon takes the lead

The ride home had been uneventful, Sheldon quietly looking out the window, and Penny deciding it was best to leave him to it so as not to scare him. He had a lot on his mind and she knew she would have to tread carefully with him. When they climbed up to the fourth floor in silence she made her way over to her apartment and cast a glance back. Sheldon was standing at his own door in silence, awkwardly looking down at the floor.

"You OK sweetie?" she asked. Sheldon nodded gently.

"You've been quiet. Do you want to talk to me about anything?" she suggested. Sheldon shook his head.

"Alright. Well I'm right over here if you need me." Penny said softly and entered her apartment. She sighed as she heard the door close across the hall. Sheldon seemed distant somehow, like the events of the last two days had broken and confused him somehow. But she knew better than to push it. She would just be there for him when he needed her. She moved into her bedroom and eyed up the bathroom door. A bath seemed like a pretty good idea right now. As she grabbed some clean clothes she moved into the bathroom and closed the door. She'd just stripped naked when the bathroom door opened unexpectedly.

"Sheldon!" Penny gasped trying to cover herself.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance Penny. I just realised I did not thank you for the ride home." Said Sheldon quietly.

"You didn't think it could wait until later? Like when I'm wearing some clothes?" Penny asked.

"I have already seen you naked Penny. The night of your shoulder dislocation. The hero always peeks." He reminded her.

"So…is that it?" Penny asked awkwardly.

"Your face is flushed." Sheldon observed.

"Of course it's flushed, you just walked in here on me in the nude! If you were naked and I walked in on you then you'd be flushed aswell!" Penny replied, trying to sound firm but not too mean.

"I'm sorry. I should have called first. I have acted inappropriately." Sheldon replied. There was a long awkward silence.

"So…?" Penny said breaking the silence.

"Atleast I have saved you the cost of sending that picture to my phone." Sheldon replied.

"What picture?" Penny asked.

"The one I asked you for when you were in my office. Don't you remember?" he asked. Penny thought back.

"_Do you have any idea of the kinds of thoughts and images you put inside my head?" he asked softly into her ear._

"_Tell me." Penny whispered breathing heavier._

"_I would very much like to see the rest of you naked sometime. If you could see yourself clear to endulging me in another photo." Sheldon whispered in her ear._

"_For you Sheldon…anything!" Penny whispered._

Penny let out a long sigh.

"Oh yes. I remember." She blushed slightly.

"I can now utilise my eidetic memory to give me the required image to save you the cost of sending the message." He explained.

"Um…great." Penny said, not really knowing how to react.

"Having a bath?" Sheldon asked after a moment.

_No Sheldon. I regularly strip off in my bathroom for no reason._

Penny shook her head to prevent verbalising her sarcasm.

"Yep. Having a bath. Soaking away the toils of the day." Penny replied.

"I shall leave you then." Sheldon replied stepping through the doorway.

"Sheldon?" she asked quickly. He placed his head in through the door.

"You're OK aren't you? I mean…I know a lot has happened. I wanted to make sure you are OK." Penny whispered.

"My mind was wondering about something." Sheldon replied.

"What is it?" Penny asked. Sheldon entered the room again and made his way over to her. He backed her up against the wall.

"You seemed to have a certain physical reaction when I held you against the door in my office. What do you suppose that could have been for?" he asked curiously.

"Um…I don't know." Penny whispered. She was thankful she didn't have his eye twitch when she lied. She knew why.

"You said you liked me holding you. Do you perhaps enjoy my close proximity?" he suggested.

"Um…" Penny stammered.

"Perhaps you enjoy it more than you like to admit to yourself?" Sheldon suggested again.

"What do you mean?" Penny asked, although internally she knew what he was saying, and she knew it was true.

"Well Penny…allow me to demonstrate." Said Sheldon and he stepped forward again, trapping her between the wall and his body. Pennys arms braced the wall, leaving her naked body exposed. Sheldon kept focused on her eyes, something which impressed Penny a little.

"I believe you enjoy the close physical proximity between us." Sheldon replied.

"Do you?" Penny questioned before she could stop herself.

_Oh well done Penny! You were supposed to be taking this slow! How is this taking it slow? Although…he did instigate this. He did walk in on you. He didn't leave when he saw you naked. And he is the one trapping you against the wall. Maybe if you just…_

"Sheldon. You need to go. Before I do something you might not like." Penny whispered suddenly.

"Such as?" he asked.

"Such as…" Penny trailed off as she stared into his ocean blue eyes.

"Such as…?" Sheldon questioned again.

"Such as kiss those soft lips of yours." Penny whispered before she could stop herself.

"And why do you suppose I would not like that? You are afterall aware that I am experiencing attraction to you." Sheldon replied.

"I wanted to go slow. Not to pressure you. But you're making it difficult for me. I mean I'm naked…and you have me against the wall." Penny whispered.

"Penny, we both know that you do not go slow where carnal matters are concerned. I have heard the regular appeals to a deity from you on the first date with numerous boyfriends." Sheldon replied.

"You shouldn't have listened." Penny replied.

"I have Vulcan hearing. I had no choice." Sheldon replied. He ran a finger up her side and Penny shuddered.

"Sheldon…" she whispered. Sheldon watched her curiously as he ran it across her abdomen.

"Sheldon, don't tease me!" she pleaded biting her lip and closing her eyes as the sensation began to drive her slowly insane.

"Fascinating." Sheldon replied and stepped away from her. Pennys eyes flew open and watched as he headed to the door.

"That's it? You do all that and then walk away?" Penny asked in disbelief.

"Call it an experiment." Sheldon shrugged before closing the bathroom door.

"What the frak?!" Penny yelled out suddenly.


	12. Sheldon pays a visit

Penny glanced at the clock, it was barely past midnight and already she was climbing into bed. It had been a long and a confusing day. She still had no idea what Sheldon was feeling, and was amazed Leonard had not been over to try and convince her to take him back. She drifted off to sleep very quickly, and was suddenly awoken when she felt a weight on the bed.

"Oh god Leonard, we broke up, get your butt out of my…" Penny trailed off when she lifted her head to see Sheldon, not Leonard, kneeling on the edge of her bed.

"I had to see you." He whispered.

"Are you OK?" Penny asked.

"No. I don't know what it is. But I got this uncontrollable urge to see you and I couldn't sleep." Sheldon replied.

"You wanted to see me?" Penny asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep." He replied.

"I don't mind that. I'm glad you wanted to see me." Penny said sitting up. Sheldon reached over and brushed some blonde hair out of her eyes, causing Penny to freeze and hold her breath.

"I guess I should say goodnight." Sheldon sighed dropping his hand onto the bed.

"Goodnight Sheldon." Penny whispered. Sheldon didn't move.

"You don't have to go. You can stay if you want." Penny whispered. Sheldon stared at the floor beside the bed.

"I feel like I'm not in control of my mind anymore Penny. Here I am coming over here in the middle of the night…earlier I barged into your bathroom when you were taking a bath and subjected you to close physical contact. This is not me." Sheldon sighed. Penny looked at him sympathetically.

"I know it's not. But you know…it's not a bad thing." Said Penny.

"Penny, have you not seen serial killer movies? People who burst uninvited into peoples bedrooms?" Sheldon asked.

"Well I'm pretty confident you're not a serial killer Sheldon." Penny smiled softly.

"I don't know who I am anymore." Sheldon replied.

"Would you like a hug?" Penny offered. Sheldon didn't respond so Penny got onto a kneeling position on her knees and wrapped her arms gently around him.

"Feel better?" she asked hopefully after a moment.

"Penny…" he whispered.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You don't hate me do you?" he asked softly. Penny audibly gasped.

"Sheldon what on earth would make you think I hated you?" she asked hugging him tighter.

"I've come into your bedroom at an inappropriate time of the night." Sheldon explained. Penny pulled out of the hug and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Well from now on…you are allowed to come over here any time you like. How about that?" she asked.

"Even before 11.00 am?" he asked. Penny smiled.

"Even then. With no punch in the throat if you do." She replied.

"Very well Penny. I am sorry for disturbing you. I just had to see you." Sheldon sighed.

"Well I'm not exactly pissed off at seeing you either you know." Penny said sarcastically.

"Penny…I am relying on you to tell me if I do anything inappropriate. I am not experienced in such matters." Sheldon replied.

"Well…what is it you want to do?" Penny asked.

"I…I don't know." Sheldon whispered.

"You wanted to see me for some reason…what was it?" she asked softly.

"To tell you that…I think you're very beautiful." Sheldon whispered. Penny blushed.

"Sheldon!" she whispered.

"Have I spoken inappropriately?" he asked concerned.

"Not atall. You just act far too sweet sometimes." Penny replied. She brought her hand up to his cheek and stroked it gently.

"I care a lot about you. You know that right Sheldon?" she whispered.

"I know." He replied looking at her.

"Is there anything else you wanted to see me about?" Penny enquired.

"To say sorry…for my actions earlier. I shouldn't have burst in on you in the bathroom during your hygiene regiment." Sheldon replied.

"You don't have to apologise. I wasn't upset because you walked in on me. I was upset because you were opening up to me and showing me your feelings then you walked out the door like it was a science experiment you were going to resume the next day." Penny replied.

"I know I'm not what is classed as normal. But Penny…that is me. I'm not normal. I don't know how I'm supposed to react to this. I'm not used to my biological urges taking over my body like this." Sheldon replied.

"Well I would rather have you than what is considered normal." Penny replied.

"Should I make you a hot beverage to apologise for disturbing you at this late hour?" he asked. Penny smiled.

"I know how you can apologise to me. You can start by feeling so guilty. Whatever you choose to do is your own choice. Tell me Sheldon…what would you like to do?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Sheldon replied.

"Before in the bathroom…you were running your fingers over me. Did you like doing that?" Penny asked.

"Yes." Sheldon replied softly.

"Do you want to do it again?" she asked. Sheldon looked at her in confusion. Penny softly took his hand in hers and placed it to her cheek.

"How far do you want to explore Sheldon?" she enquired.

"All over. And part of me is sickened at the sexual deviant I have allowed myself to become." Sheldon replied.

"I don't think you're a sexual deviant Sheldon. And you know what…you can explore as much of me as you want." Penny whispered. She slid his hand down her neck and across one of her shoulders, gauging his reaction as she went. As she moved his hand down her arm and across to her side Sheldon swallowed hard as it slid up towards her breasts.

"You like my breasts don't you Sheldon?" she asked. Sheldon swallowed hard again and nodded. Penny used her spare hand to pull her top up and slid his hand underneath it, guiding it until it settled in the middle of her cleavage.

"If I let your hand go is that OK?" she checked. Sheldon didn't respond so Penny gently let it go. Sheldon kept his hand stationary and let out a deep breath.

"Feel free to explore Sheldon." Penny whispered. She placed both her hands on the mattress to let herself tilt backwards slightly.

"Penny I…" Sheldon whispered.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps I went too fast for you. I just thought you might like to explore at your own pace." Penny whispered. Sheldon ran his fingers down her abdomen and Penny got chills up her spine.

"Mmm. I like that Sheldon." She whispered encouraging him. He paused his hand near the top of the waistband on her panties.

"I shouldn't be doing this." Sheldon whispered and pulled his hand out form under her top and stood from the bed.

"Sheldon?" she whispered. He slowly turned to look at her.

"You can do whatever you want. Don't ever feel you shouldn't be doing something." Penny whispered. Sheldon nodded.

"Thank you for your continued patience Penny. Sleep well." Sheldon nodded and left her apartment. Penny sunk back down and pulled the duvet over her.

"One day Sheldon. One day." She whispered softly as she drifted back to sleep.


	13. The dream complexity

Sheldon climbed under his duvet and sighed. The last two days he was fairly sure his mind had completely failed on him. Since when did he give in to biological urges? Since when did he feel attracted to Penny? Since when did he trap her to walls and run his fingers over her naked body while she was preparing to take a bath?

"My god! I've turned into Wolowitz!" Sheldon cried, letting a full shudder pass over him at the diabolical thought. It was then the image of Pennys naked body passed through his mind.

"Oh no. Come on Cooper, control yourself!" Sheldon groaned as he felt a noticeable bulge in his pyjama bottoms.

_For god sake Cooper, Penny would be disgusted if she knew what foul little thoughts you had running through your mind. You've lost the plot._

"Why did she send that photo? It's that photo!" Sheldon tried to reason with himself. He pulled the duvet closer over him. Tomorrow he would work out what to do to end this curse upon him. Doctor Sheldon Cooper was a man of science. Not a member of the playboy mansion. Whatever the hell that was. Blast Howard for his stupid lecherous comments! Sheldon ran through the periodic table to try and distract himself.

"Stop thinking about her naked body!" he told himself barely half way through the periodic table when the image of her in her bathroom passed through his mind again. The soft blonde hair caressing her shoulders and making the perfect frame to her face. Her soft tanned skinned. Her perfectly formed breasts. Her nipples standing up, almost as if goading him into wanting to take them in his mouth and…

"Dear lord, stop it!" Sheldon pleaded with himself. This was getting out of control. He needed REM sleep.

"Come on Cooper, REM sleep." He told himself. He closed his eyes and the vision of Pennys naked body appeared again. Her well toned abdomen. Her perfectly shaved…

"ARGH!" Sheldon cried in frustration as he threw the duvet back. He could think of nothing else but her. He'd lost the plot entirely. There was no way he was ever going to get that report in. He'd already promised Dr Gablehauser it would be in, and now he was late, and still nowhere near focusing enough to get even remotely close to finishing it. It was her. She was all his scientific brain could focus on. And it was driving him crazy. As he spared a small wish that his mother had followed up with that specialist in Houston when she'd had him tested for being crazy, he pulled the duvet back over him and tried to settle down to sleep, eventually having some success.

"_Sheldon?" came a familiar voice._

"_Penny?" Sheldon asked._

"_Hey you." Came the voice of her blonde neighbour._

"_Penny, where are you?" Sheldon asked looking round the room._

"_Look down." Penny whispered. Sheldon tilted his head down and saw her head leant across the mattress._

"_What are you doing kneeling on the floor?" he asked._

"_I thought if you saw me standing over the bed I might startle you." Penny explained._

"_I see. To what do I owe this visit?" he asked._

"_Oh I think you know why." Penny smiled standing up._

"_Penny, you're naked!" Sheldon gasped in surprise._

"_Of course I'm naked. Your eidetic memory has created the image for you from when you burst in on me in the bathroom, remember?" she asked._

"_What? What are you talking about? My eidetic memory has created this?" Sheldon asked confused._

"_You've been a bad boy Sheldon. You've been holding out on me, and I know you want to take out all your frustrations on me. Imagine what you could do to me Sheldon." She grinned._

"_Oh god! My subconscious mind is making a dream!" Sheldon guessed._

"_Of course it is. You keep denying yourself the reality. I mean, I am a big ol five Sheldon. It's not like I wouldn't enjoy it. I even encouraged you to feel me up this morning and you walked right out of my apartment without so much as a spank on my naughty little behind." Penny grinned. She gave herself a slap on her butt and gasped._

"_Penny!" Sheldon whispered. Penny spanked herself again._

"_I love to be spanked Sheldon. Why don't you spank me? You make me sad when you don't make a move on me. Spank me Sheldon. I dare ya." She grinned turning around. Sheldon involuntarily connected the palm of his hand with her butt._

"_Ooh Sheldon! Harder! I've been a bad girl!" Penny gasped._

"_If you say so." Sheldon whispered before bringing his hand down on her butt again._

"_Mmm Sheldon. You're making me so wet." Penny groaned._

"_Penny, I shouldn't be doing this!" Sheldon pleaded._

"_Why not Sheldon? We broke up with our significant others remember? Don't you want to excite me? Don't you want to spank me and make me cry out your name and beg for mercy?" Penny asked spinning round again with a grin._

"_This can't be happening! This can't be true!" Sheldon cried._

"_Sheldon…I won't ask you again. I want you to take off your clothes and fuck my dirty little brains out! Have me however you want, just make me your bitch!" Penny pleaded._

"_Penny, please, language!" Sheldon cried._

"_Come on Sheldon. I want to be your dirty little whore. Just take the chance!"_

"_Penny, I can't!" Sheldon cried._

"_Is it that you don't want to look at me when we do it? You can take me up the ass if you want. You can show me just who is in control. Come on Sheldon!"_

"Argh!" Sheldon cried sitting bolt upright in the bed. He breathed in and out several times and almost started to hyperventilate.

"My god! What is my mind doing to me?" he whispered scanning round the room to make sure it had all been a dream and Penny wasn't there. He glanced at the clock. 3.00 am. He pulled his phone out and tapped away a text message.

_Penny, I don't know what to do. I had the most terrible dream. Doctor Sheldon Cooper._


	14. Sheldons revelation

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows to this story. I've decide I'm going to start putting my stories up on my website, I encourage you all to check out thebigbangtheory DOT me DOT uk (with a . instead of DOT obviously!) as I'll be putting my stories on there soon. I'll also be doing a beta section, where if you have ideas of a story then you can post on there and I'll help you with dialog or expanding your story, or if you just want someone to read through a story before you upload it on here. As yet there are only 2 members on my site and neither of them have contributed anything to the site. It's hard to try and make a community if I'm the only one contributing anything so if you do have the time to take a look, I'd be very appreciative. On with chapter 14…**

Penny groaned and reached for her phone. She propped herself up on her elbow as she read his message. She tapped out her response.

_Come see me. Penny. X_

It was only a few seconds before she heard:

*tap tap tap* Penny!

*tap tap tap* Penny!

*tap tap tap* Penny!

Penny climbed out of bed and made her way to the door and opened it.

"You OK sweetie?" she asked. Sheldon stared at her for a moment.

"How do I make it stop?" he pleaded.

"What do you mean?" Penny asked.

"How do I stop myself feeling like this?" he asked.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Penny asked. Sheldons shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I am ashamed to admit the details of the dream to you for fear you will be appalled and terminate our friendship agreement." Sheldon replied.

"Sweetie, we don't have a friendship agreement." Said Penny. Sheldon looked up at her.

"I distinctly remember writing it." Sheldon replied.

"And I distinctly remember signing it 'Not a chance Moonpie'." Penny replied.

"Damn my stupidity for not checking it." Sheldon muttered.

"Sheldon…it's 3 in the morning. Are you going to talk to me or just change the subject?" Penny asked with a soft smile.

"I am sorry for disturbing you. Penny…will you promise not to hate me if I tell you about the dream I experienced?" Sheldon asked.

"I could never hate you. Come on. Don't stand in the doorway silly." Penny said moving aside to allow him to enter. Penny closed the door and turned.

"Ooh! Sheldon…I didn't expect you to be that close." Penny tried to smile as she noticed he was mere inches away from her.

"Penny, where do you stand on the issue of spanking?" Sheldon asked.

"You mean like in fetish clubs?" Penny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Spanking in general." Sheldon clarified.

"If someone is into it I guess it's up to them." Penny shrugged.

"What about you?" Sheldon asked curiously.

"I…I guess I've never really thought about it. I mean…no one has ever done it to me and I've never done it to anyone else." Penny replied slightly confused.

"My dream consisted of you requesting spanking." Sheldon informed her. Pennys eyes went a little wider.

"Wow. No wonder you were upset when you woke up. Sweetie, you know it's a dream right? I'd never try and instigate something like that against your will?" Penny asked rubbing his forearm with her hand softly as she gazed into those ocean blue eyes of his.

"Penny, I am unsure how to analyse my dream properly…what does it mean?" Sheldon asked. Penny took a deep breath.

"It means you have certain feelings and your body is just…acting them out." Said Penny.

"And how do I make it stop?" Sheldon asked.

"Do you want it to?" Penny asked.

"Penny, you have already told me you do not care for spanking. It is hardly something I should think about." Sheldon replied.

"I didn't say I didn't care for it. I said I'd never thought about it." Said Penny.

"Fascinating." Sheldon mused aloud after a moment.

"What do you mean by that?" Penny asked. Sheldon stayed silent.

"Are you saying you want to spank me?" Penny guessed.

"I am saying nothing of the sort. I am trying somehow to make sense of the dream." Sheldon replied softly. He stared at the floor. Penny looked at him sympathetically.

"Sheldon…how can I best help you?" Penny asked.

"I don't know." Sheldon sighed in defeat. His whole body looked deflated.

"You can…you can try it. If you want." Penny suggested.

"Try what?" Sheldon asked.

"Spanking me." Penny replied. Sheldon looked up at her in surprise.

"I don't know if I should." Sheldon replied. Penny turned around and braced herself against the wall before pushing her butt out.

"Try it Sheldon. Maybe you'll like it. If you don't…maybe it will stop you dreaming about it?" Penny suggested. Sheldon took what felt like an age to make his mind up.

"Sheldon I…" Penny trailed off as his hand finally connected with her butt cheeks. Penny let out an audible gasp. She didn't know quite what to expect, so the feeling of electricity running through her body took her completely by surprise.

"Wow. I think I've been missing out." Penny whispered.

"Do you like that?" Sheldon asked.

"Did you?" Penny threw the question back at him.

"I asked you first." Sheldon said softly against her ear.

"Oh Sheldon!" Penny gasped in surprise.

"Penny, I hope I haven't hurt you?" Sheldon asked suddenly.

"No. You didn't. So what did you think?" Penny whispered turning back round to face him.

"It is a most extraordinary occurrence." Sheldon replied.

"Did anything else happen in your dream?" Penny asked.

"You asked me to…well I don't think it's appropriate to repeat it." Sheldon replied.

"If you feel comfortable enough to tell me, I'll listen." Penny replied.

"Penny, it's 3 am, I am playing havoc with your sleep." Sheldon replied suddenly.

"I don't mind. You need me. I'm here for you." Penny replied. Sheldon glanced down at her.

"If I was Wolowitz I would have had your clothes off by now." Sheldon whispered. Penny giggled softly.

"Yes you're probably right." She smiled.

"You might need to throw me out of your apartment. I am unpredictable at the moment." Sheldon told her.

"I like that about you. But I'm sad it bothers you so much. I wish I could make you see that it's OK." Penny said softly. Sheldon tilted his head down so there were mere inches between their lips.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Penny asked out loud before she could stop herself.

"I do find myself wondering what it would be like." Sheldon admitted.

"Well…do you feel ready?" Penny asked.

"I don't know." Sheldon replied. Penny bit back her disappointment.

"Then we shouldn't. I want you to feel comfortable. How about I make you a hot beverage before you go to sleep?" Penny asked.

"That is very kind of you. But I have taken up enough of your time. Penny, I feel better at having shared somehow. Perhaps there is something to this sharing feelings mumbo jumbo afterall." He replied. Penny couldn't help but smile.

"You're becoming a Homo Sapian." Penny teased, and laughed even more when Sheldon gave her an unimpressed glare.

"I hope I didn't upset you revealing the details of the dream. Or by spanking you." Sheldon replied.

"Actually…I liked it. I can't believe I've never asked anyone to spank me before. It…well, I probably shouldn't scare you with the information." Penny replied glancing down. Sheldon moved closer to her, causing her to glance up at him.

"Have you noticed how we both seem to get enjoyment from me trapping you against walls or doors?" Sheldon asked, tilting forward causing her to back up against the door behind her and bite down on her lower lip.


	15. A late night massage

What seemed like an eternal wait, which in reality was no more than a few seconds, passed between them.

"Sheldon?" she whispered finally as he just stared at her silently, as if he was analysing her like he would do with an equation.

"Yes Penny?" he responded finally.

"Would you like to stay? I can sleep on the couch. I don't need another recital of the tall man from Cornwall." She smiled.

"I will go. First I have to do something." Sheldon replied.

"OK." Penny whispered. A few seconds more passed.

"Do you need me to move before you can do it?" she guessed.

"No Penny. I need you to stay exactly where you are and close your eyes." Said Sheldon after a moment.

"You're not going to play a high school prank on me are you?" Penny asked suspiciously, as her mind cast back to the time a similar situation occurred and ended up with her holding a handful of shaving cream before her so called friend pressed her hand against her face, covering in it.

"It's not a prank Penny. It's something I would like to try. You did afterall suggest you might like to kiss me." Sheldon replied. Pennys breath caught in her throat.

"You want to kiss me?" she asked softly.

"I was considering it." Sheldon replied.

"Are you sure?" Penny questioned. Sheldon looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yes Penny. Perhaps you are right. I should think about this some more before I do anything." Sheldon replied.

_No! No! Fucking no! Take me in that bedroom and screw my brains out you frustrating Whackadoodle creature!_

Penny shook the thought from her mind and sighed softly.

"I understand Sheldon. Do you want to try and get some sleep?" she suggested.

"Yes I think that will be advisable." Sheldon replied.

"OK." Said Penny. There was a long pause.

"Have you changed your mind?" Penny asked, trying not to sound so hopeful.

"No, but you are against the door blocking me from the only exit from your apartment." Sheldon replied. Penny felt like her IQ had just dropped 80 points, and it wasn't like she could waste it as it was!

"Sorry Sheldon." She said awkwardly and tried to step forward.

"You're stopping me from moving." She said after a moment.

"Yes, quite the conundrum." Sheldon replied.

"Sheldon, if you want to go you need to move …I can't move if you don't can I?" Penny asked confused.

"Penny, I am confused. I have always seen you as the dominant member in a relationship, yet you seem happy to let me do what I wish." Sheldon replied.

"I was trying to be nice and patient. To let you ease into this at your own speed. Sheldon, I will march you right into that bedroom and make you cry out my name in mercy if you want, but I don't think you do. Atleast I didn't think you wanted me to?" Penny asked.

"That's very considerate Penny." Sheldon replied. He finally stepped backwards, Penny feeling a little cold at the lack of heat from his body being pressed against her. Penny stepped aside and opened the door. Sheldon stepped forward and paused at the door, turning before she could even calculate that he had placed a soft kiss on her cheek, and then headed across the apartment. Penny closed the door and touched her hand to her cheek.

"Progress." She smiled softly. She headed back to her room and climbed back into bed. She heard her phone go off and checked the message.

_Thank you for your kindness. I will try and reward your patience. Doctor Sheldon Cooper._

Penny smiled and clutched the phone to her chest as she yawned. Penny thought for a moment, then selected the camera on her phone and took a snap of her tucked up under the duvet and tapped out a message.

_Goodnight Sheldon. Penny. X_

She started to drift off when her phone went off again.

_Your head is at a less than suitable angle. You should adjust your pillows to prevent strain of your neck muscles. Doctor Sheldon Cooper._

Penny giggled. What a strange thing to say, after what they had just gone through up against her door mere minutes before. She tapped out her response.

_Perhaps you need to give me a neck message sometime? ;) Penny. X_

Penny drifted off to sleep. Suddenly she was awoken by a noise.

"What the…Christ Sheldon you scared the hell out of me!" she yelled flipping over to see who was sitting on the bed next to her.

"You asked for a neck massage." Sheldon replied.

"Yeah, but not at this time of the morning sweetie." Penny replied wiping the sleep from her tired face.

"Well that's your fault Penny. You did not stipulate a time for such an activity." Sheldon replied. Penny thought for a moment. Doctor Sheldon Cooper was willing to engage in close physical contact. Voluntarily. Who knows what those long slender fingers could do to her neck?

_Or somewhere else for that matter. Woah! Shame on you Penny! Bad Girl!_

"Sheldon, your REM sleep is wrecked. Don't you think you should try and get some sleep?" she asked.

"I will once I have assured myself you have not done any significant damage to your neck muscular structure. Turn over." Sheldon ordered. Penny found herself flipping over onto her stomach. This was weird. She was never so submissive before. Especially not with anything to do with her bedroom!

"Let me know if my hands are too cold." Sheldon replied. Instantly his fingers stroked over her neck chills went right through her body and caused her to gasp.

"I'm sorry, am I causing you pain?" Sheldon asked.

"No. No." Penny managed to get out as he worked over her tired neck.

_Oh dear god! Oh that feels so good! How can he be so good at that? He's used Google! He must have!_

"That's really nice." She managed to get out as she clutched her fists against the pillow underneath her head.

"I'm glad you are finding it acceptable. I looked up some techniques on Google." Sheldon replied.

_Ha! I knew it! Oh dear god that feels good! I wonder if he'd do my shoulders?_

"Any chance of you doing my shoulders aswell?" she asked softly.

"Certainly. Though that will require you to remove your top to allow proper access to the muscles at the top of your back." Sheldon replied.

_Oh this is it. I wonder if I should tell him I don't have a bra on first?_


	16. A most unusual massage

Penny reached under her and pulled up her shirt past her head.

"You're not wearing any under garments." Sheldon observed after a moment.

"I wasn't expecting company. Are you OK with this?" Penny asked gently. Sheldon moved his fingers across to her shoulders in silence. He began to massage the tops of her shoulder blades.

_Oh god! If he just moved his hands a little further round…oh Christ!_

"Sheldon, that feels really nice." Penny whispered.

"Thank you. It seems my Google research is paying dividends." Sheldon replied.

"They certainly are. Oh god Sheldon!" Penny groaned as she began to writhe against the mattress.

"Please tell me if I am hurting you. I am inexperienced doing this." Sheldon replied.

"Oh no you're doing just fine." Penny replied.

"Is there anything I can do to improve your massage?" Sheldon enquired.

_Don't fucking tempt me Sheldon!_

"Maybe you'd like to massage further down my back?" she offered.

"Very well." Sheldon replied and eased his hands down her back. He pressed his fingers into the base of her spine and Penny gasped out loud.

"Don't stop!" Penny pleaded. Sheldon paused.

_Fuck, how fucking frustrating can you be Whqckadoodle?!_

"Sheldon, please! Keep going!" Penny begged.

"You seem to be gaining rather a lot of enjoyment from this massage." Sheldon replied.

"Of course I am! That's why I don't want you to stop!" Penny replied.

"I only came over here intending to give you a neck massage." Sheldon replied.

"Sheldon!" she pleaded. Sheldon hesitated.

_This is it. Enough of patience! Time to kick it up a notch._

Penny rolled over onto her back and cupped her breasts.

"Did you like giving me a massage Sheldon?" she asked licking her lips seductively. Sheldon swallowed hard.

"I am happy to have been of help to you." He said quietly.

"I didn't say did I enjoy it…I said did you enjoy it?" she asked again.

"Yes." Sheldon replied quietly, looking down at the floor beside the bed.

"Look at me." Penny whispered. Sheldon stayed looking at the floor.

"Sheldon." She whispered again. Sheldon tilted his head to look at her.

"Penny…" he whispered. He leaned further over her, keeping his eyes fixed on hers as he grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the bed behind her head.

"Oh Sheldon…" she sighed as he climbed on top of her.

"You are used to being the one in control, are you not?" he asked keeping his eyes fixed on hers.

"Yes. But I'd love to be submissive for you. If you'd like me to be. Tell me what you want Sheldon." She challenged. Sheldon swallowed hard.

"Tell me what you want to do to me Sheldon." She whispered.

"I want…I want to taste the lip gloss on your lips." Sheldon replied softly.

"Then kiss me. I'm not going anywhere." Penny whispered.

"You do all kinds of strange things to me Penelope." Sheldon growled.

"Ooh. It makes me feel funny when you use my full name." Penny gasped.

"Fascinating. Penelope." Sheldon replied.

"Sheldon!" Penny gasped. Sheldon plunged his lips down onto first one breast, then the other, and Penny nearly lifted clean off the bed.

"Oh god Sheldon!" she gasped, begging him to continue.

"Do you like that…Penelope?" he asked.

"You're getting me excited Sheldon. Do you realise that?" she asked biting her lip.

"It is not exactly unreciprocated." Sheldon replied, adjusting himself so she could feel his hardening erection press into her thigh.

"Oh Sheldon!" she gasped in surprise.

"Do you see what you do to me Penny? I am Homo Novus and look what you have subjected me to?" he asked.

"I don't fucking care!" Penny gasped running her tongue over her lips.

"Now Penelope. There is no need for swearing." Sheldon replied, and climbed off the bed.

"Goodnight Penny." He smiled and headed out, closing her bedroom door. Penny waited for a moment.

"ARE YOU FRICKIN KIDDING ME WHACKADOODLE?!" She yelled after a moment when she realised he had left her apartment. Penny reached under her bed and pulled out a shoebox. She took off the lid and pulled out her favourite purple dildo.

"Gets me started and then fucks off like nothing happened? I'm going Nebraska on his ass tomorrow!" she hissed. She pulled down her damp panties and gasped as she slid it inside her.

_I can't believe he just walked out of here. Now I'm left to take care of it myself! There's being patient and there's just being damn teased to insanity! Mmm. I'd like him to tease me. Oh god, I'm such a slut!_

Penny gasped as he hit a sensitive spot, and visions of Sheldons erection she felt on her thigh moments before forced their way into her head.

_Mmm Sheldon. God how I want you inside me. Grinding against me. Oh god yes. Oh god…oh god. Oh god I'm gonna…_

Pennys thoughts went blank as she took herself over the edge, giving over to screams of extasy as she writhed up and down off the mattress as her climax took over her entire body.

"I fucking need you Sheldon!" she panted to herself. She climbed off the bed, pulling her dressing gown around her and moved into the living room. She sank into her couch and sighed.

_What happened to being patient? I practically begged him to pin me to my bed! God though! To be pinned down and have him dominate me. Oh my god! That would be so good! Oh Sheldon. I just wish things were different. I wish you had the confidence to do what we both want. Wait. Is that my phone?_

Penny made her way back through to her bedroom and saw the flashing light on her bedside table. She picked her phone up and accessed the messaging icon.

"How much do you spend on text messaging Sheldon?" she smiled to herself. She opened up the unread message.

_Do you see what you've caused me to do? Doctor Sheldon Cooper._

Penny opened the accompanying picture and dropped the phone in shock.

"It can't be. Not Sheldon. Surely not?" Penny whispered to herself.


End file.
